


Secrets in the Moonlight

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, Sweet, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: After returning from overseas with STARISH from a tour, you're unable to sleep. Time zones are too much of a pain, in your opinion.Thankfully, you weren't the only one awake in the dead of night.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Secrets in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I've written with Toki while it is also late at night. It must suit him, I suppose. He's a wolfy boy. It isn't really a story about anything yet I managed to write 1k words for it. I just find it nice to write about him like this.
> 
> The time zone difference is 13 hours from where I live to/from Japan. After I got there/returned home, it was quite an adjustment. I kept waking up too early while I was in Japan, for once thing. At least I got the breakfast my inn offered at 6:30 am while it was hot.
> 
> Made on 04/06/2020.

You decided right then and there, tossing and turning in the middle of the night, that you hated time zones. 

Anything greater than a few hours was too much, bound to mess up your schedule in one way or another. Waking or sleeping. One hour of a change was only acceptable twice a year and even then, it was on thin ice. At least electronic devices automatically changed their internal clocks on their own these days. Tracking down all of your manual clocks always turned into a chore.

At the very least, you took some solace in knowing you weren’t the only one affected. As selfish as it may sound, knowing you weren’t alone in chasing sleep brought you some comfort. The room lit up, bathed in artificial light. It was your phone going off again, another text sliding onto your screen. Unlocking your phone, you read the message. It was from Tokiya who, like you, wasn’t able to rest. You had been trading texts for the better part of an hour by now, talking into the night. 

The conversation was light, smeared with a typo on occasion. That was mostly on your part, your fingers turned clumsy in the dark. But your mouth, it seemed, got looser. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or height of the moon in the sky but you were broaching subjects that would make you think twice in the daylight. Nothing serious, just silly little things. It made you giggle and laugh any semblance of sleepiness away. Another message popped up on your screen and your eyes had to strain to read it. The amusement fell from your lips when you saw what it was.

He wanted to call.

It felt like a sudden shift, one you hadn’t been expecting. You had already opened the message; he would know you read it. There was unexpected urgency to give some sort of response. Fumbling with your phone and nearly dropping it on yourself, you tapped the keyboard to answer affirmatively. You were about to send another message, asking if he wanted you to call him, when you had an incoming call.

“Hello?” Your voice sounded sleepier than you would have thought, small in the dark of night. Adjusting the phone against your ear, you continued to lay on your back. Your eyes went to the side that the phone was on, a vain attempt to see.

“Good evening.” Without any background noise, it was shocking how close he sounded. Breathy and likely just as tired as you were, Tokiya’s polite greeting was the first thing you heard. It went right into your head, making it fuzzy.

That’s probably why the next thing out of your mouth was, “shouldn’t it be good morning?” It could be viewed as rude or sassy, to say it in the way you did. But the with the way Tokiya laughed, it was obvious he took no offence.

God, it sounded so light. His voice was always on the more radiant side, shining bright. “I suppose it is.” His tone was playful and you had a sense that he was smiling. It made you respond in kind.

A lull of a moment too long without you saying anything had Tokiya prompting you. “Aren’t you going to continue?” Eyes widening, you inhaled sharply. There was no doubt that it would be sent loud and clear through the line.

Before Tokiya had asked to call, you had been sending him little bits of trivia. You weren’t even sure how the topic came up. What had you been talking about before, you wondered? How had you gotten onto the topic of the anatomy of seahorses? They had no stomach, apparently, so they had to be constantly eating to stay alive. This was opposite of an atlas moth, which didn’t eat during its lifetime and only had a life span of up to a week.

Your conversation up until this point had been built on these pieces of knowledge once you stopped complaining about time zones. Utterly pointless but interesting to discuss, you filled his phone with them. But sending them through a text and actually saying them out loud was a different matter, or at least it felt like one.

“Do you really want to hear things like that?” You had to ask. It made your feet twist around in your sheets, unsure of what his response would be. Surely, you’d be able to scrounge a better topic with your sleepy brain. A phone call was more commitment than a text sent when you were half asleep.

He laughed again, more of chuckle. If you closed your eyes, it sounded like he was right beside you. “Do you have something else in mind? I’m all ears.” You had no idea how he managed to get his voice to drop just above a whisper. He was a skilled vocalist for a reason. “Unless you’re feeling tired? You seem to be dozing off."

“I’m still here.” You wished it came out more clearly, not helping your case. It wasn’t quite true that you were dozing off. It was more like you were daydreaming, imagining what it would be like if Tokiya were to speak right in your ear without the phone to get in the way. It would tickle, you were sure, and cause your cheeks to fill with heat. “I just got lost in thought for a second.” 

“Oh?” That single word came out as delicately as you could have fantasized about it. It was unfair how much it was affecting you in this moment. Tokiya must have known what he was doing. 

You blamed the night for this one. Under any other circumstance, you would never so openly admit your innermost thoughts. “If I close my eyes, it sounds like you’re right beside me.” It was the truth but as soon as it left your lips, it felt like a secret. Suddenly that much more aware of your heart in your chest, you waited for his reply.

Tokiya didn’t miss a beat. “Do you wish I was?” Slipping into dangerous territory, his voice adapted to the intimacy. Sultry with a note of teasing, it was undeniably attractive. And as for his implied meaning, well, it made you jolt. 

Yeah, he knew exactly what he was doing.

**Author's Note:**

> Toki is definitely the teasing type. He made it hard to decide if this was rated G or T so thanks for that Toki. I will get you back at a later time for this.
> 
> Yes, the animal facts are from Animal Crossing since everyone and their grandmother is playing it.


End file.
